Assem Matruq Mohammad al Aasmi
| place_of_birth = Khan Younis, Gaza Strip | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Palestine and Saudi Arabia | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 49 | group = | alias = *Mohammed al Palestini *Wahid Brahim Mustafa Abud Jasi | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Assem Matruq Mohammad Al Aasmi is a citizen of Saudi Arabia currently held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 49. As of today Assem Matruq Mohammad al Aasmi has been confined in the Guantanamo camps for , he arrived there on January 23, 2002. mirror Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 5 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Assem Matruq Mohammad Al Aasmi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 16 August 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Al Aasmi chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Assem Matruq Mohammad Al Aasmi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 1-8 Habeas petition Captive 49 had a habeas corpus petition published on his behalf. But, although the Department of Defense published documents from the CSR Tribunals of 179 captives, they did not publish any of his habeas documents. In July 2008 the US District Court ruled that his habeas petition was moot. Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. The factors for and against continuing to detain Al Aasmi were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006.Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Assem Matruq Mohammad Al Aasmi Administrative Review Board - page 93 The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Al Aasmi chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Assem Matruq Mohammad Al Aasmi's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 20 References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (9) – Seized in Pakistan (Part One) Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Palestinian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1980 births